herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tapirmon
Tapirmon is a minor heroes of Digimon Adventure 02 and in Digimon Adventure tri., he is partner of Maki Himekawa. He later digivolve to Megadramon. He is voiced by Paul St. Peter from Digimon Adventure 02 and Colleen Villard from Digimon Adventure tri. in the English Version. Digimon Adventure 02 Tapirmon was a waiter in Digitamamon’s Chinese restaurant. He served Arukenimon and Mummymon the house's specialty, ramen soup. However, when Mummymon wanted to know the recipe, Tapirmon and Digitamamon refused to divulge its contents. When the DigiDestined arrived, a fight almost broke out, with Digitamamon and Tapirmon running for it with Mummymon close behind. He and Arukenimon followed them to a nearby forest, where they came across a natural spring – the spring where the soup came from, its taste provided by the power of the last remaining Destiny Stone. Tapirmon and Digitamamon tried to stop Mummymon from sipping from the fountain but he bandaged them up and drank from the spring, causing the Destiny Stone to come to the surface. While the Digimon fought BlackWarGreymon, Arukenimon decided to take advantage and kill the defenseless kids but Digitamamon and Tapirmon attacked her and Mummymon so the kids could protect the stone. After everything got resolved, Digitamamon invited the gang all back to the restaurant for a victory meal. Later on, a Tapirmon was amongst the many Digimon present during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure tri. Loss He fights the Dark Masters as Megadramon, but the evil quartet has the upper hand. When the Dark Masters attack Maki and Daigo Nishijima, Megadramon shields them with his body and is injured. When the other Partner Digimon digivolve into the Harmonious Ones, Megadramon is sacrificed in order to defeat the Dark Masters. After that, he became incapable of becoming a Digi-Egg. Maki's desire to see Tapirmon again would later lead her to help King Drasil's plan of rebooting the Digital World, as it would allow him to be reborn. After the Digital World is rebooted, Tapirmon is reborn but doesn't remember Maki. One night, he is picking flowers in a field and is sighted by Maki. Tapirmon doesn't believe her when she tells him he is her Partner and backs off, but this only makes Maki insane and order him to remember her. Trivia *His First English Voice Actor, Paul St. Peter in Digimon Adventure 02 is best known voicing Leomon from Digimon Adventure/tri., Wormmon from Digimon Adventure 02 and Kurama from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. *His Third English Voice Actress, Colleen Villard in Digimon Adventure tri. is best known voicing as Sora Takenouchi from Digimon Adventure/02/tri., Ino Yamanaka from Naruto series, Yoshino Fujieda from Digimon Data Squad, Angie Hinomoto and Monitamon from Digimon Fusion. *Unlike Patamon & Wormmon being reborn, he never be reborn as Digi-Egg after his sacrifice since Reboot is succeed, he is able to reborn but he lost his memories of Maki & their adventures. Gallery Digimon Adventure 02 Digitamamon_y_Tapirmon.jpg Tumblr_msj2tuijZ31rg2dp9o1_1280.png Tumblr_loij02zHnb1qdtdqeo1_1280.jpg Digimon Adventure tri. Tumblr_olt6amtBf91tr6wqbo3_1280.jpg Tumblr olwery6ua51tr6wqbo6 1280.png Tumblr ox3bkfZa191rdclgao1 1280.jpg Tumblr static bekjxvfv8hwkoows00coks088 640 v2.jpg Tumblr p2k406cV351tr6wqbo2 1280.png digimon-adventure-tri.-loss-himekawa-tapirmon.png credit-anime-evo.jpg 91MUah-qkmL. SL1500 .jpg See also *Tapirmon on Villains Wiki External links * http://digimon-adventure.wikia.com/wiki/Tapirmon Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Digimon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Animals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Genderless